Any background information described herein is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Manufacturers of electronic devices make a continuous effort to improve the user-friendliness of their devices. Part of the user-friendliness is the ability to interface an electronic device with many kinds of different other electronic devices to exchange data. Government instances and standardization bodies work towards a reduction of the number of different user interfaces used for a similar purpose, in order to reduce the multiplicity of different cables and connectors required and thus to reduce electronic waste and to reduce additional costs for consumers. As an example, a European Commission initiative resulted in the specification of a common external power supply with the micro-USB format for use with data-enabled mobile phones sold in the European Union. The incompatibility of chargers was seen as a major environmental problem and an inconvenience for users. A further inconvenience for users is that with many types of currently used connectors the consumer must take care to connect the connector the right way round. Often, several trials are required to correctly insert the connector. Frequent attempts to connect the connector the wrong way round can ultimately lead to mechanical damage to the connector and/or to the device receiving the connector. The advent of reversible connectors is a further improvement in this sense. Example reversible connectors are Apple's Lightning and the USB Type-C connector. However, it is a further challenge for electronic device manufacturers to comply with connector reversibility as it requires extra wiring, additional electronic components and software for switching and control.
There is thus a need for further optimization of solutions for hosting interfaces for reversible connectors.